A Moment of Love for 7
by bubblemilktea
Summary: *chapter 4 up!*Hi peoples. This story is as if no 2nd season happened. What happens is that there is a distubance in the digi world and stuff and they have to go back. Contains Mimato, Taiora, and Tkari
1. Odd feeling

A Moment of Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1.1 Odd feeling  
  
Mimi woke quickly that morning even though it was summer break and she just finished 9th grade. Something isn't right she thought. Mimi literally jumped out of bed and took a shower thinking that this would make her forget the feeling she kept getting. When she was done though she still couldn't shake it off. She dressed in a light pink tank top and wore jean shorts. Then she tied her hair in a ponytail. When she went out to the living room her mom was surprised to see her.  
  
"Mimi! You're awake so early." Her mother exclaimed.  
  
Mimi made a joking face and said, "I'm not that lazy am I?"  
  
They laughed at this. Then her mom set a plate with toast with strawberry jam on it and also gave her a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thanks mom." Mimi said and smiled. She ate quietly and ate slowly wondering what it was that was bugging her.  
  
Her mother looked at her with concern on her face that she asked, "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just can't figure out what's bugging me." Mimi replied.  
  
"Maybe you miss your friends. School has been out for 2 weeks and you haven't even seen Sora in a while." Her mom suggested.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Mimi said getting up and then remarked, "I'm going to go on a walk." Then she grabbed her jean jacket and went out of the door.  
  
As she walked down the sidewalk she saw glances of many guys looking at her. This wasn't surprising to her. With her long beautiful brown hair, lovely brown eyes that shimmered with happiness, and figure what kind of guy wouldn't.  
  
I think I'm going to go to the park she decided and started walking towards there. As she went she saw Sora.  
  
Mimi ran towards her yelling, "Hey Sora!"  
  
Sora turned around to see Mimi running towards her and waved. "Hey girl, how's it going?" Sora asked when Mimi caught up.  
  
"Nothing much but for some reason I just can't shake this feeling that something isn't right." Mimi replied the smile she had left her face.  
  
"I know. I had that same feeling that's why I came out." Sora replied.  
  
"Weird, well I'm going to the park. Do you want to come with me? We can talk then." Mimi offered.  
  
"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Sora replied.  
  
Therefore they headed for the park. Just as they were about to go they heard a voice.  
  
"Hey Mimi, Sora wait up!" the voice yelled running to them.  
  
They turned to see that it was Kari and Tai. Kari ran to see them as Tai just walked casually.  
  
"Hi Mimi and Sora. It's so good to see you! I miss you at school now that you're in middle school. I've been wanting to tell you all about 6th grade." Kari smiled.  
  
"Yeah it's been a while. Hi Sora, how's it going?" Tai asked paying more attention to Sora then Mimi.  
  
"Nothing much." Sora replied.  
  
"Same here." Tai remarked smiling.  
  
Sora looked to see what Mimi and Kari were doing. They were talking about all the latest things. Then she looked at Tai and said in a worried voice, "Tai be honest, have you had this weird feeling today as if something wasn't right?"  
  
Tai then turned serious. "You mean you've been getting it today too?"  
  
"Yeah and not just me Mimi too." Sora replied.  
  
"I know and Kari has got the feeling as well. You don't think…" Tai trailed off.  
  
"It has something to do with the digital world? I'm not sure." Sora remarked.  
  
Mimi and Kari saw what was going on and came over.  
  
"Do you think it might?" Mimi asked with concern written all over her face.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Said a voice as it walked up to them.  
  
They all turned around to see that it was Izzy.  
  
"Izzy what are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
  
"I got an e-mail from Genni. I still kept in touch to see what was going on it the digital world. Right when I woke up this morning I got that weird feeling that something wasn't right so I made a hypothesis that something wasn't right in the digital world so I check my e-mail and sure enough there was an e-mail saying 'Trouble.'" Izzy explained.  
  
"Then we've got to get there!" cried Kari.  
  
"Yes but how." Asked Tai.  
  
"Why are you thinking of "how" now? We have to get the others." Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I think that's the first best idea you've had yet." Tai said amazed.  
  
"Actually Tai, I believe that's her second best idea." Izzy remarked.  
  
"What was her first then?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
"That time on file island and it split into pieces she kicked the gear and got it to reverse backwards to go back to file island." Izzy explained.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Mimi put her hands on her hips and pouted. "I'm not a complete airhead or ditz. I'm just as smart as you are or maybe even smarter."  
  
"Well then Mimi, you get Matt, I'll get T.K., and Izzy get Joe. Sora and Tai you go to the park and we'll meet you there." Kari exclaimed and everyone split.  
  
Sora and Tai started heading towards the park as the others went.  
  
1.2 


	2. Gathering part 1

1.1 A Moment of Love  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
Gathering part 1  
  
Hi people I forgot to do this in the first chapter!  
  
I hope you enjoy the story please send comments to me at Sailoryesl@hotmail.com  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
**********^^^^^********* Place change  
  
Well enjoy the chapter.  
  
Mimi ran down to the apartment where Matt lived. She remembered the apartment number and stuff from when she first went there.  
  
2 Flash back  
  
Mimi ran though the storm to an under hang of a grocery store. There she shivered for a while trying to wait the storm out. She was going home on a Friday night from an after school class in the middle of 8th grade she had and was about half way home when the storm started.  
  
"Hey Mimi." A voice said.  
  
Mimi turned around to see it was Matt.  
  
"Hi Matt. What are you doing here?" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to the store for some stuff." Matt replied.  
  
Mimi yelled, "In this kind of weather you're crazy!"  
  
Matt laughed and said, "Well then I guess you're crazy."  
  
Mimi blushed realizing her mistake.  
  
"Well how about this. You can call your parents at my apartment and wait the storm out there." Matt said.  
  
Mimi blushed even more at this. "Are you sure your dad won't mind?" she asked. "He won't mind. He'll understand." Matt replied.  
  
Mimi smiled slightly and looking at him said, "I guess."  
  
Therefore after Matt bought some stuff they walked to this apartment.  
  
As Matt opened the door he yelled, "Dad I brought Mimi home with me."  
  
Matt's dad looked around the corner and said, "I thought you to buy food."  
  
"I did. It's just that Mimi got caught in the storm and I though since our apartment wasn't far away she could wait the storm out here instead of outside." Matt explained.  
  
His dad smiled a mischievous smile and said, "Just make sure she calls her parents. I don't think the storm is about to give anytime soon so if her parents let her she can sleep here."  
  
Mimi was silent.  
  
Matt looked down at her and asked, "Do you mind."  
  
Mimi meekly replied, "I don't mind. I just hope I'm not in the way."  
  
"You're not. I'll talk to your parents for you then." Matt's dad said as he went to call her parents.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi and said, "Well we're going to have to get you something to wear. You can't stay in those clothes or you'll get a cold." So they went into Matt's room.  
  
After rummaging though drawers he pulled out a pair of loose pants and a long sleeved shirt. Tossing it to her he said, "You can wear those. You can change in the bathroom."  
  
Mimi headed towards the bathroom and after closing the door she changed. Wondering what to do with her wet clothes she yelled, "What should I do with my other clothes?"  
  
"Put them on the bath tub." A faint reply came.  
  
I can't believe I'm at Matt's house in his clothes she thought.  
  
When she came out Matt was on the couch watch TV.  
  
Well I got about the size she wears Matt thought to himself looking at her.  
  
The shirt and pants were a light blue and were just a size or 2 big on her.  
  
Then Mimi asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"I'm guess on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Matt replied.  
  
Mimi sat down on the couch with him. Then said, "I really appreciate you doing this for me Matt."  
  
Matt smiled at her and said, "It's nothing."  
  
Matt's dad was around the corner listening, chucked quietly then left to do some work before going to sleep.  
  
They laughed and talked about times in the Digi world and an hour later they went to sleep.  
  
When Mimi woke she walked out and saw Matt cooking breakfast. Realizing Mimi was awake he asked, "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?"  
  
"Oh no you didn't." Mimi quickly responded.  
  
A little later Matt set a plate with toast, beacon, and eggs on it.  
  
"Wow this looks so good! I can't cook anything." Mimi exclaimed and laughed.  
  
"Well I hope it's good. Try some and tell me what you think." Matt ordered.  
  
"Well here it goes." Mimi said then ate some of the eggs and then after eating them remarked, "These are the best eggs I've ever tasted!"  
  
Matt breathed a sigh of relief then said, "I'm glad you like them."  
  
They ate breakfast then Mimi got her now dry clothes on and was about to leave.  
  
After she got her shoes on she turned around and said, "Matt I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."  
  
"I've told you again and again it was not problem, but it's nice to know." Matt replied giving her a smile.  
  
"Well I'll see you at school on Monday!" Mimi said as she ran out the door.  
  
When she was at the bottom of the apartment outside she looked up to see Matt watching her from his balcony. She waved and he waved back then she started walking home.  
  
3 End of Flashback  
  
Mimi approached the door, took a deep breath then knocked on the door.  
  
Matt's dad came to the door and said, "Oh hi Mimi, what brings you here?"  
  
Mimi blushed slightly and responded, "I was wondering if Matt was home. I need to talk to him."  
  
His dad replied, "He's not home right now. He's at a band rehearsal right now. If it's urgent I can give you the address where he practices."  
  
"That'd be great." Mimi remarked smiling.  
  
"Ok, come in for a sec." Matt's dad instructed so she stood by the door entrance as his dad wrote down the address.  
  
When he came back he said, "Here's the address. If Matt does anything wrong to you tell me and I'll set him straight."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Ishida! I'll tell you if he's being a jerk." Mimi said before she went out the door.  
  
After she went out Mr. Ishida thought Matt, that's a good girl. Keep a close eye on her.  
  
Mimi walked half way there because it was kind of close to where Matt lived but she grew out of patience and ran down to the area. They practiced as Mimi soon found out in a studio. Mimi went in and as she did this person came and held her by the arm and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mimi ticked off said, "I need to talk to Matt."  
  
"Don't all young girls now a days. Come on scram you. The band needs to practice." He said and refused to budge.  
  
Mimi got really really ticked at this. "I am a personal friend of Matt Ishida! We've known each other since 5th grade!" she screamed.  
  
Hearing her voice Matt stopped playing and came out.  
  
"Mimi? What are you doing here?" Matt a little surprised asked.  
  
"I would tell you if this idiot of a person would move and let me tell you." Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"You can let her though Fred." Matt said and Fred let Mimi through. By now the entire band members had come out.  
  
"Nice girlfriend Ishida." One remarked.  
  
Mimi blushed as Matt said, "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Whatever." The guy said.  
  
Then Matt turned to Mimi who was standing next to him and asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
Mimi whispered, "Have you been having this feeling that something wasn't right today?"  
  
Matt knowing this was important said, "Lets go and talk about this somewhere else." Then he said, "You guys practice without me today. I'm going to go out for a while."  
  
"Have fun with your girlfriend Matt!" one exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Matt she's a cute one." Another exclaimed.  
  
Matt just shook his head and they went out to the sidewalk and started walking towards the park. After they got a little from the studio he replied to her question. "Yeah I have."  
  
"Izzy has reason to believe that it has something to do with the digiworld. He got an e-mail from Genni and it said there was trouble. Kari is getting T.K. and Izzy is getting Joe leaving the two 'love birds' to themselves." Mimi said and laughed.  
  
"So where are we meeting?" Matt asked.  
  
"We're meeting in the park. Izzy also thinks that he can get us to the digiworld from there." Mimi replied.  
  
Matt after a while of thinking asked, "How did you find out where we practiced?"  
  
"Oh that's easy, I went to your house first and since you weren't there you're dad wrote it down for me." Mimi responded.  
  
"My DAD?" Matt asked really surprised.  
  
"Yeah he's really nice." Mimi said.  
  
"But my dad never tells any girls where I am or how to find me." Matt said.  
  
"Well he told me." Mimi remarked.  
  
Wow, my Dad must approve of you Mimi. Matt thought.  
  
Then they changed the subject as they went more towards the park. 


	3. Gathering part 2

1.1.1.1 A Moment of Love  
  
1.2 Chapter 3  
  
Gathering part 2  
  
Thank you Lord that T.K. lives closer to us now. Kari thought as she ran to T.K.'s house, but he still lived a ways away from the park. When she arrived at the door she was nervous. She finally knocked on the door and a bit later T.K. answered it.  
  
"Hi T.K." Kari smiled.  
  
"Kari long time no see. Come on in." T.K. instructed opening the door wider.  
  
"Sure I guess but we can't stay for long." Kari replied.  
  
"Tell me about it in a little bit after I grab some glasses of orange juice." T.K. told her.  
  
She sat at the table in the dinning room while T.K. grabbed 2 glasses of orange juice. T.K. then brought them to the table, gave one to Kari then sat down himself.  
  
"So what's this all about?" T.K. asked.  
  
"You haven't by any chance had a weird feeling today have you?" Kari asked T.K. He nodded and then went on, "You're not the only one T.K. I have, Tai has, and so have Mimi, Izzy, and Sora. Izzy have proof that it's because there is trouble in the digital world. Izzy got an e-mail from Genni saying basically trouble and so you need to come with me to the park. We're meeting there because Izzy thinks that he can open a portal to the digiworld from there."  
  
"Then we've got to go even quicker then the others because I live the futhest away!" T.K. exclaimed and got up.  
  
"Yeah." Kari agreed.  
  
"Ok." T.K. said then yelled, "Mom I'm going to the park with Kari! We're going to meet some friends there."  
  
His mom came out to the table and looked at Kari then T.K. and said, "Be back by dinner time." Then she turned back to Kari and said, "Hello Kari it's nice to meet you. You look like such a sweet girl take care please."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Kari replied smiling.  
  
Then they got their shoes on and ran out the door.  
  
"That T.K." his mom said to herself and went back to her paperwork.  
  
**********^^^^^**********  
  
"Dang it Joe! Why take summer classes so early! I take them a month later!" Izzy exclaimed as he ran out of the apartment where Joe lived.  
  
"Izzy ran all the way to the university that Joe was taking his summer classes at. He then walked tiredly to the counter and said out of breath, " May I speak to Joe Kido?"  
  
"I'm sorry he can't be called from class unless it's important." The guy at the counter responded.  
  
"But I have and urgent note from his father." Izzy said waving a piece of paper in front of the guy's face.  
  
2 Flash back  
  
"Is Joe here?" Izzy asked.  
  
"No he's not right now, why?" his brother replied.  
  
"It's about the digiworld and something is wrong so it's really urgent." Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"He's at school, but they won't let you though unless it's something important. I've got a plan of getting him out of class. I'll forge my dad's writing and signature and write something that sounds urgent on it. You just ask if you can see Joe pretending you don't know it's something important etc. Get the idea?" Joe's brother explained.  
  
Izzy grinned. "Read you loud and clear."  
  
3 End of Flash Back  
  
The guy read the note after snatching it from Izzy's hand and called Joe down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Joe asked.  
  
"Your dad sent this note." Izzy replied.  
  
After reading it Joe freaked and ran out the door and Izzy fallowed.  
  
"Joe wait! It didn't really happen!" Izzy cried racing after him.  
  
Joe stopped and looking back said, " I that stupid, I was just making a scene."  
  
"How did you know? I mean your brother made it so real and all…" Izzy said trailing off.  
  
"I do so much of a better job of forging my dad's signature then him! I mean look at this, it stinks!" Joe exclaimed then asked, "The has something to with that funny feeling of mine doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it does. There's something wrong in the digital world. We're meeting in the park to disscuss what to do." Izzy replied.  
  
"Well lets go!" Joe yelled as they ran off. 


	4. disscusions and good-byes

1.1 A Moment of Love  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 4  
  
1.2 Discussion and good-byes  
  
2 Oh I'm so sorry. T-T  
  
3 I know I'm a bad author. Sniff sniff  
  
I am being a little lazy I know but still.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't write more of the thing down below.  
  
(see a/n)  
  
It would have gotten boring anyway (It would have been 2 cha. Long!)  
  
Well have fun reading and please R&R  
  
Sailoryesl (Sailoryesl@hotmail.com)  
  
"So Sora how's your summer been going?" Tai asked as they walked around the park.  
  
"It's been good." Sora replied smiling.  
  
After a moment of thinking Tai said, " I wonder how Agumon is doing."  
  
" I know what you mean. I want to know how Byomon is doing. I mean it's been 4 years since we've last gone there, but I can still remember the things we've gone though good and bad. I had always wished we could go again, you know what I mean, the adventure, challenges and such." Sora remarked.  
  
"I know what you mean." Tai replied smiling back.  
  
They looked at each other's eyes locking on to them. Slowly Tai started to lean down when Joe and Izzy showed up.  
  
Seeing what they were about to do Joe said, "Oh I'm sorry! Did we interrupt you? We can go if you want."  
  
Tai and Sora just blushed furiously.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it been going?" T.K. yelled breaking the silence as he ran up to them with Kari fallowing behind.  
  
"Hi T.K. it's been a while." Joe said.  
  
"Yeah it has hasn't it?" T.K. responded looking eye to eye with him. "You've grown shorter."  
  
Joe laughed and replied, "I guess you've grown taller."  
  
Izzy looked around and asked, "Where's Mimi and Matt?"  
  
"We're here!" Mimi yelled as Matt and she to the group.  
  
"Jeez you took long. You arrived later then T.K. and Kari! They had to go the furthest and you had to go the least. You must have slacked off and got an ice cream cone when you went to get Matt." Tai exclaimed.  
  
"For your information I had to go to Matt's apartment then to his studio then back! So what if I took my sweet time here?" Mimi said provoking him.  
  
"Just drop it you guys." Kari remarked sweat dropping along with the others. Things still hadn't changed between those two.  
  
Mimi just crossed her arms and quickly turned her head.  
  
"Ok then you guys, what's the plan?" Matt asked.  
  
"If my theory is correct I can open a portal to the digital world at exactly 4:00 because they overlap at that time. It's 1:00 right now so go home, eat lunch, pack a few things you think you're going to nee and meet back here at 3:30 got that?" Izzy explained.  
  
"Yeah." They all replied.  
  
"Good meet back here in an hour-and-a-half." Izzy instructed as they left for home.  
  
Mimi headed home thinking; my mom and dad aren't going to like this.  
  
When she got home she yelled, "Mom, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Her mom came over to her and asked, "What is it Mimi?"  
  
"Mom, remember what happened 4 years ago in 5th grade?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" her mother replied.  
  
"Everything mom. They're in trouble again and it is my duty as a digidestand to go back and help them." Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"No, I won't let you! You could be killed."  
  
"Mom I need to the team needs me." Mimi said.  
  
"Who's going to take care of you?" her mom asked with concern.  
  
"I've go Palamon and the others…" Mimi started.  
  
"I guess you must then. I'll ask one of the others to watch you." She remarked  
  
"Who?" Mimi asked.  
  
"One of the guys, you know, Matt, Tai, Joe, or Izzy. T.K. is too young." Her mother replied. "I guess I'll call Matt, he seems responsible enough. Tai has too much on his hands as a leader, Izzy is too tied up with his computer and Joe, well I don't think he'd watch out for you much."  
  
Mimi smiled warmly. She was happy her mom knew.  
  
Her mom understood and smiled back nodding her head. "I'll pack some food for you."  
  
"Thanks." Mimi said and went to her room to pack some things.  
  
She thought about it and chose to pack a light jacket, some extra clothes, her organizer, and brush. Then she zipped up her pink backpack with the digivice on it. Finally she grabbed her crest. She looked at the solidness of the green that seemed to swirl then finally put it on. Finally she went out to the living room.  
  
"Mimi I've talked to the other parents. They're letting their children go as well. I talked to Matt and he said he'd look out for you so stay close to him." Her mom explained on the verge of tears.  
  
Mimi gave her mom a final hug as they wept and then regretfully left.  
  
**********^^^^^**********  
  
(a/n Sorry I don't want to do every individual one ok? I'm sorry it just got really boring. -_-' sorry again.)  
  
They later met in the park ready to depart. All the parents were there crying or looking sad and full of sorrow.  
  
"Well this is it guys you ready?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone replied back yelling.  
  
"Ok I'll open the port." Izzy worked quickly and within 5 min he got it working. A beam of light went straight to the sky from Izzy's computer.  
  
"Now to activate this you all need to stick your digivice into the beam of light."  
  
"Ok." Tai said and stuck his digivice in.  
  
One by one they all did and soon were floating up again like last time.  
  
"Bye mom!" T.K. yelled. His mom looked back at him waving and crying.  
  
"See yah dad. I promise to come back in one piece!" Matt yelled and his dad scowled a little.  
  
"Mom Dad I love you! See you when I come back." Mimi yelled smiling and waving.  
  
"Bye Mom and Dad. Don't forget to feed Nemo." Kari shouted.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Tai yelled at his mom.  
  
"See you Mom and Dad!" Izzy yelled. Joe yelled the same thing and they were off.  
  
"Will we ever see them again?" Mrs. Ishida asked crying.  
  
"I know we will." Mr. Ishida replied… 


End file.
